Official:PetitionItems
=Trophies, Pets, Items and Shopping= Please peruse the following frequently asked questions - if ye still need assistance, we'll be happy to provide it at the bottom of the page. Trophies Trophies are awards given to pirates after they meet certain requirements and can be found on the Personal Pirate Page. The criteria required to obtain trophies are closely guarded secrets, so the Ocean Masters cannot and will not comment on how to get trophies. Please do not petition asking how to obtain a specific trophy. For unofficial player speculation please see the YPPedia page on trophies or join the Trophy Speculation and Discussion thread in the forums. To appear on the Personal Pirate Page trophies need to be added to the first box in the trophy collection. The Pirate Page can display a maximum of 6 trophies at once. Pets A variety of pets are available for purchase from the Palace Shoppe. Ye can get to the Palace Shoppe by selecting the SHOP! button. * Pets that are purchased from the Palace Shoppe can be traded. * Pets are limited to certain scenes or rooms. If you've set your pet to follow you and it doesn't appear, you're likely in a room that does not allow pets. It will appear again when you enter a scene that allows pets. Rats In order to get your free rat, take the furnishing mission from the mission board ('Get loot for your home'). If you cannot see the mission, set your home to a shack or other housing as it will not show if your home is set to an island or an inn/shoppe, and then log off and back on. * One rat is given per pirate, if you trash your rat you cannot get another one. They cannot be traded or recolored. Clothing/Swords/Bludgeons/Mugs You can mouse over an item to see its description, including colors, age, and any restrictions on its use. Some items are not able to be used by trial players on subscription oceans. These items will age after they are purchased, and eventually crumble to dust. There is furniture available from furnishers to store them and slow down their aging. * Clothing is available to order from tailors. It is decorative only, and does not affect the puzzles. Certain items are restricted to officer or above in a crew, or to royalty in a flag. Some items of clothing can be earned by gaining navy experience ranks. * Swords are used for swordfighting games, tournaments, and sea battles. They are ordered from ironmongers. * Bludgeons are used for rumbling games, tournaments, and sea battles. They are ordered from shipyards. * Mugs are used for drinking games and tournaments. They are ordered from distilleries. Potions - appearance and whisking This is a quick guide to each of the potions available at the apothecary. The whisking potion can be used to whisk to any island showing on your Known World map. There are 9 swigs in a bottle. The appearance altering potions contain only one swig. *The Skintone Elixir will change the color of your skin. *The Universal Hair Dye will change the color of your hair. *The Hair Control Tonic will change the style of your hair. *The Beard Control Wax (for men only) will change the style of your facial hair. It is also possible to heal unwanted injuries. These potions contain only one swig. *The Leg Regenerating draught will remove a pegleg. *The Hand Regrowth Salve will remove a hook. *The Patch-eye Remedy will remove a patch. *The Starfish Repellent will remove a starfish from yer face. Potions that temporarily change the appearance can be obtained from the trading post: * Weight loss concoction turns a pirate into a skellie until logout. * Philter of putrefaction turns a pirate into a zombie until logout. * Lunar libation turns a pirate into a werewolf until logout. * Cultist conditioner changes a pirate's hairstyle to spiky until it is changed by a hair control tonic. Other potions may be found in gold or black boxes: * Temporary hair dye changes a pirate's hair color to a non-standard color until they log off. * Dastardly moustache wax permanently adds a moustache to the pirate's face (male or female), until reversed with beard control wax. Trinkets/Badges/Portraits/Palace Shoppe You can get to the Palace shoppe interface by selecting SHOP!, then Palace Shoppe. You can also go to the palace on an island, and click/tap on the yellow arrow to your right. Trinkets are collectable items. You can display one by equipping it in your booty panel, or there are display cases available from furnishers to display them in your house. They do not age. Many trinkets are event prizes, others can be purchased from the Palace Shoppe, and some are winnable from Brigand Kings, or skeleton fights. Badges unlock certain parts of the game on doubloon oceans. Parlor badges allow you to play the parlor puzzles on any day, labor badges allow you to play the crafting puzzles on any day, take jobs in stalls, and forage, and rank badges allow you to sail your ships, or command your own crew. Badges age - a labor badge will last 30 calendar days from purchase, and the the other badges last 30 log-in days. Only pirate badges are tradable. Badges are only available from the Palace Shoppe. Portraits are collectable items. They do not age, and can be commissioned from an easel. All Palaces have easels in the room on the right. Portraits can be held in the pirate's booty panel, so they are viewable by selecting the View Gallery link from the pirate's information page. Single-player portraits of yourself can be set to appear on your information page ingame by selecting a portrait, then on Edit Gallery. Portraits can instead by framed by furnishers to display in buildings - you cannot unframe the portrait once this is done. What can trial players use? The YPPedia page on subscriptions has a list of items that trial players are able to use on any type of ocean. On subscription oceans, players that have not subscribed can only use certain items, access to puzzles is limited to set Free Days, and some other restrictions apply. Mousing over an item will show who is able to equip it. On doubloon oceans, there is some clothing that is only wearable by officers, or royalty. Otherwise, a trial user can equip all items. You can buy badges from the Palace Shoppe - parlor badges to play the parlor games such as cards, or swordfighting, rank badges to enable crew ranks, and labor badges to play crafting puzzles, take jobs in shops, and forage. See the YPPedia page on badges for more information about how badges work, and select SHOP!, then Palace Shoppe to buy badges. Orders (abandoned, cancelling, delivery, estimates) Abandoned: Finished orders turn to abandoned 40 days after they are ready. At that time, the owner or manager of the stall can delete the order, or collect it themself. Cancelling: You can cancel an order that has not been started, unless the shoppe is too full to hold the goods that were used. You will get a refund of the cost, minus a 15% restocking fee and the sales tax. Delivery: Select your name, then Pending Orders. If an item is Ready, you can collect it by going to the place where you ordered it, looking at the order screen, clicking on the order to highlight it, and pressing Deliver. Orders that cannot go into your booty panel have to be delivered to the hold of either a ship in that port where you have permission, or to a stall at that island that you own/manage. Estimates: Estimate times update to show any changes, so if a shoppe gets less work applied for any reason, the estimates will lengthen. Sometimes after a server reboot, estimates may show longer times than usual; this will correct itself fairly quickly as the shoppes do more work. Question not answered? Category:Official Documentation